johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur 5
Summary Soul Calibur 5 is a weapon based tournament fighting game with a long, illustrious history in it's story and available for Playstation 3. Story The year is 1607, around 18 years after Seigfried Schtauffen used a weapon with mystical powers known as "Soul Calibur" to defeat his enemy going by the title "Nightmare" who wields another mystical weapon called "Soul Edge" which also has mystical powers polar opposite to Soul Calibur. Now, a strong and determined warrior from the Ottoman Empire (Modern day Greece) named Patroklos Alexandra (the son of female warrior Sophitia) embarks on a personal mission to search and rescue his long lost sister Pyrrha. But what Patroklos will soon realize that his search for his sister will lead him to wield the mystical Soul Calibur weapon and the ongoing conflict between Soul Calibur and it's enemy Soul Edge. Game Modes Arcade Mode Choose your character and fight against 5 opponents before you face the final boss, Nightmare. Legendary Souls Choose your character and fight against opponents on a high difficulty level. Quick Battle Choose your character and fight other created characters of your choosing. VS. Battle You can fight a CPU player or have the CPU fight itself in this mode. Training Mode Test your skillsto become the best middle age warrior in other modes. Story Mode Play as either Patroklos, Pyhrra and others as they journey to discover the nature of the "Soul" weapons. Creation Mode Like in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon you can create your own fighter. You can edit the fighter's gender, height, clothes, weapons and even decals and play them in most of the game modes in the game. Option Mode Change many of the features of the game, like gameplay controls, screen displays, voice and many others. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Many years ago, I played Soul Calibur 2 for Gamecube. This is because Link from The Legend of Zelda was an exclusive character and he was fun to play with in SC 2, though not so much with the other characters (though I also like Maxi, Yun Seoung and Mitsurugi). So, I decided to play this game. It also had the Creation mode where I could create my own fighters. Enough of the thoughts, here is my catagorical reviews. Graphics The Background graphics are so well done and so clear, it looks like a state of the art cartoon (much like the intro to Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games). The 3-D character models are also nicely done (either it be pre-existing characters or the created characters). Though the drawback could in the form of the Storybook illustrations that you'll see in the Story mode. But they as well are well done, that they're really not a problem, but there's no color. '''Rating: '''9 Music The soundtrack consists of Classic music which fits the environment of the game very well. The music itslef is also nicely orchestrated and really brings about the action of the game (as it's a Tournament Fighting game). The soundtrack also has a great mix of European and Asian tracks which gives the soundtrack good versatility. You can also change the tracks of individual fighting arenas, granting it's overall versatility. '''Rating: '''10 Sound/Voice The sounds of the game sound very clear. The "clanging" of swords and other melee weaopons in the game sound greatly as well as the sound of magical waves and magical surges as well as unsheathing of some weapons. The voice talent on the other hand is somewhat lacking. Though the voices of Patroklos & Pyhrra are good enough, but it isn't enough to compensate the overal lack of enthusiasm of the characters (just like they were in SC 2). '''Rating: '''8 Gameplay Controls The gameplay controls have a bit of mixed success. The controls are...yes they're very responsive and fluid which grants this feature's overall dynamic fighting system (which also makes it unique to Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat). But the loose controls in this game is both a strength *and* a weakness. The controls are so loose that it causes some characters featured in the game to attack incontrolably (most notably Maxi), and this problem is not just a small problem either, this is a cause for concern especially in the heat of battle and when you're in a desperate situation (like almost about to be K.O.'d by the CPU). So, well-seasoned (but not master) regular button controller skills are required to make the characters do *exactly* what you want them to do. '''Rating: '''4.5 Replay Value There are many games modes in this game to try out. There are also many unlockable features in this game (E.G. Characters, Stages, License titles and weapons). However, these unlockable features are relatively easy to unlock. So, once you unlock most of these features and play most of the game modes, there's not much to do. But these features *will* keep you occupied for quite some time. '''Rating: '''7 Fnal Thoughts Soul Calibur 5 is nothing like Soul Calibur 2 (becuase of no Link). But there are a lot of features to well compensate for this, plus the story mode is nicely written and thought out. So, if you have good controller skills (or you like a good challenge), you can give this game a spin. It will satisfy you (to a certain entent however). '''Overall Rating: '''7.5